


От развода до острова

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Как Куроо пережил развод и дожил до владения собственным островом, вернее, его половиной.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Kudos: 7





	От развода до острова

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo is love на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.

Куроо вышел из здания суда с чувством, что ему хочется одновременно и орать в голос, и смеяться до истерики, и даже совсем чуть-чуть — побиться головой о ближайшую колонну. Но он ничего из этого не сделал, просто стоял и смотрел на вечернее небо, не спеша спускаться по высоким ступеням.

Самый оглушительный проигрыш в его пока еще недолгой карьере, который грозил если не поставить на ней крест, то очень серьезно ее подпортить. И главное, что проиграть? Собственный развод! Да еще так… феерично. Поначалу Куроо пытался быть джентльменом, но очень быстро понял свою ошибку. Когда разводятся двое юристов, а бывшая еще и пылает жаждой мести, то тут уже не до сантиментов. Но спохватился он слишком поздно. Харука на полную катушку использовала все его проколы, и по ее версии получалось, что она полностью содержала их семью, а Куроо был лишь приживалой-нахлебником. Он знал, что это наглая ложь, и она знала. И он даже кинулся было доказывать обратное. Но все траты Харуки или проходили по карточкам, или она сохранила чеки. А Куроо обычно расплачивался наличкой и терпеть не мог возиться с бумажками или хранить ненужный хлам. За что сейчас и расплачивался.

Куроо попытался хотя бы доказать свой доход, но вовремя спохватился — а то бы еще огреб и проблем с налоговой, куда серьезнее самого развода. Нет, налоги он платил, регулярно и примерно правильно. Очень примерно. За два года сольной адвокатской практики от него сбежали семь секретарш, самая стойкая выдержала полтора месяца. В документах, особенно бухгалтерских, творился такой бардак, что в нем давно уже никто не мог найти концов. В целом Куроо прекрасно знал, сколько зарабатывал, и указывал прибыль в налоговой декларации, исходя из этого. Но знать и официально доказать — две очень большие разницы.

Так что Куроо пришлось отступить. Признавая свою финансовую несостоятельность, он поймал иронично-презрительную улыбку Харуки. А она ведь знала! Может, даже рассчитывала, что он разгорячится и навлечет на свою голову еще больше неприятностей? Вот стерва!

В итоге суд в ее пользу отобрал у него все. Совсем все: и общий дом, и совместные счета, и его личные накопительные, и даже новенькую, месяц назад купленную машину. Красный спорткар, как он всегда и мечтал! Ведь только в прошлом месяце кредит за нее выплатил.

Куроо не сдержался и все-таки со всей дури заехал кулаком по колонне. Стоящие у входа полицейские неодобрительно на него покосились, и Куроо спохватился, что как-то слишком надолго тут залип. Хватит уже любоваться на развалины собственной жизни.

Он быстро сбежал по ступеням, по привычке свернув к стоянке для автомобилей, а потом вспомнил, что машины теперь у него нет. Ведь ключи передал Харуке еще в зале суда — едва сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть в лицо.

Ладно, поедет на такси. Вот только куда? Они с Харукой до последнего продолжали жить вместе — не из-за остатков каких-то сентиментальных чувств, а, скорее, наоборот. Это было словно негласное соревнование, кто кого быстрее и качественнее достанет, заставив сдаться и съехать. Но Куроо был упрям, Харука тоже.

Куроо мог бы книгу написать — тысяча и один способ, как вымотать нервы бывшей жене и довести ее до белого каления. Хотя и она могла бы... да хоть целый сериал на тему. Помимо воли Куроо хмыкнул. Но, как бы то ни было, теперь дом ее, и она имеет полное право даже не пустить его на порог, чем непременно и воспользуется.

Ладно, такси, гостиница, выспаться, а потом все остальные проблемы. Уже дозвонившись до диспетчера, Куроо спохватился, что кошелек остался в машине. Зло выдохнув сквозь сжатые до скрипа зубы, он отменил вызов.

Похоже, оптимистичный вариант «подумать обо всем завтра» ему явно не светит, и придется разбираться со всем прямо здесь и сейчас. Итак, что у него есть? Куроо выгреб мелочь из карманов. Хватит на пару поездок в метро. Да вообще зашибись!

Из активов — еще костюм, который на нем. Исключительная ценность, Куроо сардонически скривился. Конечно, можно поехать домой — в бывший их, а теперь ее дом! — и попросить отдать хотя бы личные вещи. Но не дождется. Не явится он к ней.

А поехать можно и на метро. На гостиницу денег нет, но остался же еще рабочий офис. Хотя там даже диванчика нет, но Куроо не гордый, на полу поспит. Или в кресле. У него ведь очень хорошее мягкое кресло…

Куроо застыл на полушаге. Вот зараза! Холодея, он осознал, какое сегодня число. Нет, Куроо знал дату последнего заседания в их бракоразводном процессе — такое забудешь! Как и дату платежа за аренду прекрасно помнил, но вот как-то не соотнес одно с другим. Вообще. Последняя неделя прошла словно в тумане, о работе он даже не вспоминал. А сегодня уже заканчивается третий день просрочки платежа, который он сначала забыл вовремя внести, а теперь и платить нечем. Куроо прекрасно знал своего арендодателя — вообще нормальный мужик, но жуткий формалист. Небось уже опечатал его кабинет.

Та-а-ак. Совсем хорошо. Значит, офиса у него теперь тоже нет. И если за пару недель он не решит вопрос с арендной платой, хозяин здания еще и вещи его вывезет. Как-то ситуация уже совершенно перестала быть смешной. Вот прямо вообще.

У бывшей он точно просить ничего не будет. Пусть хоть удавится. Итого у него осталось то, в чем он стоит, и мелочь в кармане. Волшебно.

Ну и что ему теперь делать?

Бокуто — первая всплывшая мысль. И совершенно замечательная со всех сторон. Вот только занимать придется довольно много. Куроо примерно прикинул — деньги на аренду офиса, про гостиницу или квартиру пока лучше вообще забыть, на еду хотя бы на пару недель, купить самый необходимый минимум из вещей…

И это все не считая того, что Бокуто никогда в жизни не отпустит его ночевать в офисе. Значит, придется или жить у них с Широфуку, или занимать еще и на хоть какое-нибудь жилье. А у приятеля и у самого сейчас с финансами негусто, и Широ рожать через пару месяцев, а тут еще он свалится им на голову? Ну уж нет. Обойдется как-нибудь без Бокуто.

Кенма — второй самый логичный вариант, и уж с деньгами у него точно все в порядке. Вот только нынешняя большая любовь Кенмы Куроо на дух не переносит и закатывает сцены ревности по каждому совершенно невинному поводу. Не то чтобы это сильно волновало Куроо или самого Кенму, но при таких раскладах просить у Кенмы в долг очень немаленькую сумму — это как махать красной тряпкой перед носом у исключительно нервного быка. Нет, портить личную жизнь Кенме он точно не хочет.

Куроо взъерошил волосы. Как-то все погано складывается.

Перспектива провести несколько ночей под каким-нибудь мостом его не слишком пугала, хорошо хоть сейчас лето, но оставался вопрос — а что дальше? Бездомный адвокат новых клиентов точно не найдет. Вернее, вообще не факт, что теперь будет с его практикой. Пусть их развод не был громким делом и не достиг широкой огласки за пределами юридической среды, но в ней грозил выйти на почетное место лучшего анекдота года. Теперь, вспоминая о нем, каждый клерк скажет — а, это тот, кто так оглушительно проиграл дело о собственном разводе. И все потенциальные клиенты будут от него шарахаться, как нечисть от причастия. Даже если он каким-то чудом найдет офис или разыщет, к кому можно было бы напрашиваться хоть на пару часов в день посидеть за чужим столом и изобразить приличного адвоката.

Похоже, про юридическую практику на ближайшее время можно забыть. Вспомнить голодные студенческие годы и попытать счастья в качестве продавца уличной еды? О да, это сильно ему поможет. Куроо подавил нервный смешок и попытался мыслить трезво.

У него еще оставался один последний резерв, до которого так и не добрались загребущие лапы Харуки — его венчурные сделки, вернее, проценты по ним. Вот только они приходили в лучшем случае раз в год. И он как раз все их вбухал в эту новенькую машину, будь она неладна. А ближайшие платежи будут только после Нового года — слишком долго ждать. Разве что вдруг «выстрелит» одна из тех фирм, что раньше ничего не приносила.

С легкой руки Кенмы Куроо как-то совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался одним из известнейших юристов в узких кругах венчурных разработчиков различного программного обеспечения и связанных продуктов. Славящимся прежде всего своей готовностью бесплатно оформить все учредительные документы — всего лишь за процент от эфемерной будущей прибыли, которую большинство из его клиентов попросту никогда не получат. Но даже если успеха достигал один из двадцати, это с лихвой покрывало все усилия Куроо.

Вот только настолько специфическая сфера деятельности еще больше добавляла хаоса в и так исключительно запутанное состояние финансов Куроо. Хотя в данном случае это оказалось как нельзя кстати. В этой части не смог разобраться никто, даже Харука. И пусть именно это давало хоть какую-то надежду со временем наладить свои дела и снова встать на ноги, но прямо сейчас никак не помогало.

Куроо вернулся к дилемме — куда ехать, где ночевать и, в идеале, как бы еще раздобыть ужин, завтрак или хотя бы завтрашний обед, — но ничего умного по-прежнему не придумывалось. Все неумные варианты были слишком унылы и отчетливо отдавали полной безнадежностью. Да елки-палки, это вообще какой-то тупик!

Размышляя, Куроо сам не заметил, как пришел обратно к зданию суда и озадаченно на него уставился. Он что, квартал по кругу обошел? Во дает. Нет, пора это прекращать и…

Додумать Куроо не успел, рядом остановилась машина, и в открывшуюся дверь высунулся Кенма:

— Ты еще тут? А я боялся, что опоздаю.

Куроо стыдно было признать, насколько он обрадовался — от облегчения чуть ноги не подкосились.

И как же это здорово — упасть на соседнее сиденье рядом с Кенмой и хоть четверть часа ни о чем не думать, ничего не решать, не искать выхода из своей паршивой ситуации. Просто смотреть на проносящийся за окном город и позволить себе окунуться в это мимолетное ощущение спокойствия.

— А куда мы едем? — спохватился Куроо, когда Кенма свернул на автостраду, ведущую к новым районам.

— Ко мне.

— А что твой скажет?

— Я его выгнал.

— Давно? — подозрительно прищурился Куроо.

— Пару часов назад, — ответил Кенма и пояснил: — Все равно у нас все паршиво было в последнее время. Заодно впервые попробовал сам кого-то бросить, а не дожидаться, пока мне о разрыве сообщат.

— И как ощущения?

— Странные, — сознался Кенма, — но познавательные, стоило попробовать.

Куроо хмыкнул, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Значит, сразу, как объявили решение суда? — все же уточнил он.

— Да, — кивнул Кенма.

По-хорошему, Куроо стоило бы устыдиться: опять из-за него у его друзей рушится личная жизнь, но этого парня Кенмы он искренне считал полным мудаком. И потом, что-то настоящее и стоящее так просто не сломать — даже такой ходячей неприятности, как он. Вот Бокуто с Широфуку ведь не развелись, наоборот, на ребенка решились, пока мирились. Получается, от Куроо и польза иногда бывает, в некотором смысле.

Куроо потянулся и пропустил сквозь пальцы прядку трехцветных волос:

— Точно не пожалеешь?

Кенма на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, посмотрел на него и уверенно улыбнулся:

— Точно.

Спорить или еще раз переспрашивать Куроо не стал — не та ситуация. В отличие от него самого, Кенма всегда четко знает, и чего хочет, и что делает. Они уже далеко не первый раз сходились и расходились, при этом умудряясь не поссориться и остаться друзьями. И потом рано или поздно кому-нибудь из них в голову опять приходила мысль — а не попробовать ли снова. И каждый раз — ровно с тем же результатом. Лучшим из которых были почти три года в институте, пока Кенма не увлекся разработкой игр и собственно разработчиком, а Куроо не встретил Харуку.

Но если Кенма сейчас хочет попробовать снова, то почему бы и нет? Куроо точно не в той ситуации, чтобы возражать. Да и в целом — вообще совершенно не против.

***

— Что это?

— Премия.

— За что?

— За все.

— Ты сдурел? Не возьму я! Да тут… — Куроо все же посмотрел на сумму и чуть не подпрыгнул. — Да тут почти годовой оклад штатного юриста! Ты издеваешься?!

— Ничуть. Если бы не ты, я бы тогда потерял в сто раз больше.

— Ну, допустим, — вынужденно согласился Куроо.

Они об этом уже сто раз говорили и не меньше — спорили. Да, благодаря предусмотрительности и юридическому коварству Куроо, первый партнер Кенмы не сумел его кинуть, отжать общую фирму и оставить ни с чем. Но Куроо всегда считал, что лишь качественно сделал свою работу, и неважно, насколько масштабными последствиями спустя годы обернулась старательность и исключительно творческий подход юриста-старшекурсника. Кенма уже не раз пытался поднять эту тему, а Куроо всегда решительно пресекал такие попытки. Но, учитывая, что он уже почти полгода живет на полном иждивении Кенмы…

Куроо задумчиво покрутил в руках чек.

— Хочешь поскорее от меня избавиться? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — серьезно ответил Кенма. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь лишь потому, что тебе больше некуда идти.

Куроо на мгновение задумался, а потом расплылся в довольной ухмылке. Кенма украдкой с облегчением выдохнул — он уже почти потерял надежду, что этот упрямец когда-нибудь согласится.

***

— Давай купим остров.

Куроо подавился завтраком и чуть не навернулся со стула. Пока он восстанавливал равновесие и пытался откашляться, Кенма продолжил:

— Ты же все равно не знаешь, что делать с той премией.

— Что значит — не знаю? — возмутился Куроо. — Я квартиру купил.

— И в ней не живешь, — парировал Кенма.

— Но купил же! И машину.

— Точно, — показательно участливо поддакнул Кенма. — И офис снял. Вот спрашивается, и зачем? Если все равно там не появляешься.

— Я лицензию переоформил на представительство по криминальным делам, — с достоинством возразил Куроо. — И ищу новых клиентов.

— Как-то неубедительно ты их ищешь. Думаешь, они на пляже тебя поджидают? Или в баре?

— Интересный клиент — как редкая птица, где попало не водится, а встретиться может в самом неожиданном месте, — нравоучительно возразил Куроо. — Или ты полагал, что я сразу побегу пачками вести дела всяких мелких наркобарыг и прочей криминальной шушеры?

— Ладно, — легко уступил Кенма. — Но тогда покупка острова никак не помешает тебе и дальше сидеть в засаде на своих уникальных птиц-клиентов.

— Где? На острове?

— А почему бы и нет?

Куроо задумался. Как-то это все было слишком неожиданно и подозрительно.

— Мне оставшихся денег не хватит, — на пробу попытался отмазаться он.

Но Кенма лишь скептически-укоризненно на него посмотрел, и Куроо с предельной ясностью понял, что цена острова сейчас ровно в два раза больше имеющихся у него средств — как раз на половину взноса. Кенма всегда был исключительно точен в подобных замыслах.

— Но зачем нам остров?! — выпалил Куроо и по реакции Кенмы тут же понял, что наконец-то задал правильный вопрос.

Кенма ответ глаза и несколько минут сосредоточенно расчленял содержимое своей тарелки, впрочем, не поднося ко рту, а потом, так и не поднимая взгляда, негромко ответил:

— Тут слишком много людей.

Куроо опешил. Ему люди совершенно точно ничуть не мешали, однако если Кенму они напрягают… Но остров?! Чем они там будут заниматься?

— Так ты согласен? — Кенма вынырнул из-под челки и пристально посмотрел на Куроо.

— Да, — без колебания подтвердил тот, ни малейшего понятия не имея, что будет делать с последствиями этого ответа или с самим островом, будь он неладен.

***

Через две недели маленькая «Сесна» доставила их на затерянный в океане живописный атолл — теперь уже их собственный. Там оказалось очень красиво: такой себе кусочек рая из рекламного проспекта, только настоящий, а не глянцевый. С пением птиц, шумом прибоя, одуряющими запахами цветущей растительности, шикарным пляжем и современным бунгало с высокоскоростным спутниковым интернетом.

Куроо ни капли не врал, когда сказал тревожно заглядывающему ему в глаза Кенме, что тут ему просто зашибись как нравится. Это было чистой правдой. Как и то, что едва ступив на эту землю, Куроо предельно четко понял, что взвоет тут. Он понятия не имел когда — через месяц, год или несколько лет, но однозначно — да. И сразу же после этого или сбежит обратно в Токио, или возненавидит эту солнечную идиллию и потом все равно сбежит.

Но ради Кенмы он очень постарается, чтобы этот момент наступил как можно позже.


End file.
